1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with an improved housing which could reduce warpage of the housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the electronic age, electronic products have been more and more used in the production and life, and the request of the quality and other aspects thereof is continue to raise. Among many electronic products, computer should be said to be applied considerable and the replacement, also could be said to be advancing with the times, the electrical connector disposed in the computer used to electrically connect an IC chip and a printed circuit board are also replacement constantly. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing formed with a plurality of contact receiving passageways and a plurality of contacts received in the contact receiving passageways. Recently, the insulative housing of the electrical connector are manufactured more thinner and the number of the contact receiving passageways aligned thereon is are more and more, so it is difficult to control the flatness of the insulative housing. In additional, some of the insulative housings have different structure to adapt the various structures of the contacts, thus will make the insulative housing warpage after the insulative housing is molded. Hence, a new design which can improve the warpage of the insulative housing is required.